the_voicefanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
The Voice (Season 38):
The thirty-eighth season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on February 18, 2030 on NBC. Adam, Alicia, and Blake all returned from last season, and Dan Reynolds came back to his red chair. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Dan Reynolds, Alicia Keys, and Blake Shelton. The team advisors are Seal for Team Adam, Ariana Grande for Team Dan, Ciara for Team Alicia, and Chase Rice for Team Blake. This season saw one past contestant from each team return to advise the Knockout rounds this season. Teigan Donaldson came back for Team Adam, Logan Drown for Team Dan, Damien Saiki for Team Alicia, and Kacey Rhodes for Team Blake. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped October 23-25, 2029, began airing when the season premiered on February 19, 2029. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (February 18)' 'Episode 2 (February 19)' 'Episode 3 (February 25)' 'Episode 4 (February 26)' 'Episode 5 (February 27)' The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on March 4, 5, 11, & 12. Season thirty-eight's battle round advisors are Seal for Team Adam, Ariana Grande for Team Pharrell, Ciara for Team Alicia, and Chase Rice for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 38. For the knockouts, previous contestants wwere brought back to mentor the contestants. Teigan Donaldson was brought back to mentor Team Adam, Logan Drown for Team Dan, Damien Saiki for Team Alicia, and Kacey Rhodes for Team Blake. The knockouts aired on March 18 & 19. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (March 25, 26, & 27) The Live Playoffs will air on March 25, 26 & 27, 2030 and will comprise episodes 13, 14, and 15 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (April 1 & 2) The Top 12 performed on Monday, April 1, 2030, with results following on Tuesday, April 2, 2030. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Dan Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Dan Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received